


Arrogance

by be_my_constant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Metaphors, Slash, Woke Up Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_my_constant/pseuds/be_my_constant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 3x13: Martha's gone. Jack was a quick replacement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrogance

**Author's Note:**

> First published 04/05/09 at my lj http://be-my-constant.livejournal.com/34363.html#cutid1

Martha was gone.

Jack was a quick replacement.

''Did you want a picture? I could sign it for you'' Jack offered, folding his arms across his chest.

The Doctor was standing a foot away from him, tilting his head to the side as he looked Jack up and down.

''What are you doing?'' Jack asked eventually, smirking.

''Calculating how long it'll take you to get a big head...'' The Doctor muttered. ''but...I think you're already half way there'' he continued, grinning manically.

''Oh, I could answer that in so many ways, Doctor'' Jack grinned, patting The Doctor on the shoulder and urging him towards the TARDIS.


End file.
